Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Anime Edition
by Kiyone Signatta
Summary: 10 of Anime's Biggest All-Stars play Who Wants To Be A Millionaire. Hosted by Katie Couric. Rated PG for good laughs. Not much swearing.
1. Rikku, Part One

WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE: ANIME STYLE  
A spoof of "Who Wants to be a Millionaire"  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Millionaire." ABC does. I don't own any of the contestants (anime characters) either. This is just for fun. So relax and enjoy.  
  
ANNOUNCER: Welcome to night 1 of a special edition of "Who wants to be a millionaire: Anime Style." Where 10 of Anime's greatest will compete for a chance to win $1,000,000! And now your host, America's sweetheart herself, Katie Couric!  
  
(The crowd cheers and Katie Couric is walking onto the set)  
  
KATIE: Hello! Hello New York City and welcome to a special edition of "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire: Anime Style!"  
  
(Crowd cheers)  
  
KATIE: Tonight, 10 of Anime's all-stars have flown here to New York for a chance to win $1,000,000, and we have some of the greats with us. Wanna meet them?  
  
CROWD: YEAH!!!  
  
KATIE: Okay! Well here they are!  
  
(Crowd continues to cheer as Katie introduces the contestants.)  
  
KATIE: First off, from Tenchi Muyo, Kiyone Makibi! From The Big O, Roger Smith! From Ranma ½, Nabiki Tendo! From Final Fantasy X, Rikku! From InuYasha, Kagome Higurashi! From Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon! Also from Tenchi Muyo, Sasami Jurai! From Dragon Ball Z, Gohan! From Outlaw Star, Gene Starwind! And also from InuYasha, Inuyasha! Give it up for our Ten Contestants!  
  
(The crowd cheers and the dramatic music plays.)  
  
KATIE: Let's waste no more time. Let's get right to the fastest finger question right now. The person who gets it in the fastest time will be the first to get in the hot seat and play for $1,000,000. Okay, here's the question.  
  
(Dramatic music plays again.)  
  
KATIE: Put these "Pokemon" characters in order of appearance. A) Brock. B) Ash. C) Misty. D) Team Rocket. You have 15 seconds, starting now.  
  
(Dramatic music plays for 15 seconds.)  
  
KATIE: Okay. Time's up, and the correct order is... B) Ash. C) Misty. D) Team Rocket. A) Brock. And the person to get it in the fastest time is...  
  
RIKKU: BOO YAH!!!  
  
KATIE: Rikku from Final Fantasy X! Come on up here! You're the first to challenge the hot seat! Rikku, welcome to "Millionaire."  
  
RIKKU: Thank you, Katie.  
  
KATIE: So, you've been through two of the most storied battles in Final Fantasy's history. What must have been like in the heat of battles against Sin and Vegnagun?  
  
RIKKU: Katie, they were the hardest battles of my life. But with my girls Yunie and Paine by my side, I had fun saving the world.  
  
KATIE: Tell me what your reaction is when people compare you to Christina Aguilera.  
  
RIKKU: As if! I look way better than Christina Aguilera! As a matter of fact, I take that as an insult!  
  
(The crowd starts laughing. So does Katie.)  
  
KATIE (laughing): Let's get to the game, Rikku. There are 15 questions in all that start with $100 and end with the $1,000,000 question. If you miss a question, you lose everything. Now if you are to get the $1,000 and the $32,000 question right, you are guaranteed to leave with that much money. You also have 3 lifelines. Ask the audience, Phone A Friend, or 50/50 where we take away two of the wrong answers. Now with that, Rikku, are you ready?  
  
RIKKU: Oh yeah!  
  
KATIE: Crowd, are you ready?  
  
(The crowd cheers loudly in agreement.)  
  
KATIE: Let's play "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire!"  
  
(Dramatic music plays again.)  
  
KATIE: For $100, the main bad guy in Final Fantasy VII, is: A) Kefka. B) X- Death. C) Sephiroth. D) Sin.  
  
RIKKU: I am 100% sure that the answer is C) Sephiroth. Final answer.  
  
KATIE: She's right for $100.  
  
(Crowd cheers.)  
  
KATIE: $200 question now, Rikku. In Dragon Ball Z, the eternal dragon's name is: A) Shenron. B) Krillin. C) Seventeen. D) Inuyasha.  
  
INUYASHA: Well you know it's not D, Rikku!  
  
(The crowd laughs.)  
  
RIKKU: As much as I'm tempted to say "D", I will say A) Shenron, final answer.  
  
KATIE: She got it right! $200.  
  
(Crowd cheers.)  
  
KATIE: This is for $300. In Sailor Moon, What is Rini's sailor name? A) Sailor Sun. B) Sailor Asteroid Belt. C) Sailor Earth. D) Sailor Chibi Moon.  
  
(The crowd is laughing hysterically.)  
  
RIKKU: Well, if my name were "Sailor Asteroid Belt", I would have Queen Serenity shot dead.  
  
(The crowd continues to laugh.)  
  
SAILOR MOON: I would too, Rikku.  
  
RIKKU: But I'm not too sure about this one.  
  
NABIKI: Think, Rikku. Which one sounds like it makes sense?  
  
SAILOR MOON (whispering): D! D! D!  
  
RIKKU: Thank you for letting me think, SERENA! I will go with D.  
  
KATIE: Making it your final?  
  
RIKKU: It's my final.  
  
KATIE: You and Serena are right! $300.  
  
(Crowd cheers again.)  
  
KATIE: This for $500. Here we go. Who won the last World's Martial Arts tournament? A) Mr. Satan. B) Number 18. C) Goku. D) Majin Buu.  
  
RIKKU: Can these get any easier, Katie? A) Mr. Satan. Final answer.  
  
KATIE: Got it for $500!  
  
(Crowd cheers again.)  
  
KATIE: For a guaranteed $1,000, here it is. Who is Tai's Digimon partner? A) Renamon. B) Veemon. C) Agumon. D) Gatomon.  
  
RIKKU: My answer is C. Final.  
  
KATIE: Got it for $1,000!  
  
(Dramatic music plays and the crowd cheers.)  
  
KATIE: Rikku breezed through the first five questions, but will she have any luck the rest of the way? Stay tuned to "Millionaire, Anime Style!"  
  
(Dramatic Music Plays and the camera cuts to a commercial for InuYasha.)  
  
KATIE: We are back and Rikku here is an Anime guru! But those were the easy questions, it gets harder the further you get up.  
  
RIKKU: I was afraid you were going to say that, Katie...  
  
KAGOME: Aww, suck it up!  
  
RIKKU: Yeah, Kagome. You're right.  
  
KATIE: Well, if you're ready Rikku let's get back into it.  
  
RIKKU: Like Kirsten Dunst said, Bring it on!  
  
KATIE: You heard her! Let's resume "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire!"  
  
(Dramatic Music Plays and crowd cheers.)  
  
KATIE: For $2,000. In Dragon Ball Z, Majin Buu kills Babidi... A) While he is still Fat Buu. B) After he becomes Super Buu. C) After he comes out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. D.) While he is Kid Buu.  
  
RIKKU: I think I'm gonna need a drink of water on this...  
  
(Rikku takes a swig of water, and so does Katie.)  
  
KATIE: You still have all three lifelines, Rikku.  
  
RIKKU: I know, I know. But I don't think I'm gonna use one because I know Paine watches a lot of DBZ.  
  
KATIE: Wanna call her?  
  
RIKKU: No. I think I've got this. Let me think about this a minute. For all the times I've walked in on Paine watching either DBZ or the WWE, I should know this. I know it's not D. That's too late in the series. It's not C either for the same reason. I want desperately to say A. But I'm not too sure of myself.  
  
KATIE: Wanna chop it down to two?  
  
RIKKU: I am guaranteed $1,000 if I get this wrong, right?  
  
KATIE: Yep.  
  
RIKKU: I'm gonna chance it. A) When he's Fat Buu.  
  
KATIE: You sure you wanna do this Rikku.  
  
RIKKU: Never been sure of anything in my life.  
  
KATIE: So that is your...  
  
RIKKU: Final answer.  
  
(Dramatic music plays.)  
  
KATIE: She's right! $2,000 is yours.  
  
(The crowd cheers and more dramatic music plays.)  
  
KATIE: The $4,000 question coming up right now. What is the name of the ghost who haunts Kagome and Sota in episode 12 of InuYasha? A) Buyo. B) Tsuyu. C) Mayu. D) Jakken.  
  
RIKKU: Now, this one I know. It is definitely C) Mayu.  
  
KATIE: Final?  
  
RIKKU: Final.  
  
(Dramatic music plays.)  
  
KATIE: Right again! $4,000.  
  
(The crowd cheers and more dramatic music plays.)  
  
KATIE: It is now worth $8,000, and here it is. In Outlaw Star, Aisha Clan- Clan finally finds hot spring serenity in... A) A secluded hot spring. B) The men's bath. C) A subway spring. D) A volcano.  
  
RIKKU: Again, I'm not too sure of myself, Katie. But if I know Aisha Clan- Clan like I know Aisha Clan-Clan, it would not shock me at all if the answer were D. But I'm also leaning towards A as well. I think I'm gonna use that 50/50.  
  
KATIE: Alright. Rikku wants to use 50/50. Her first lifeline. Computer, take away two of the wrong answers.  
  
(B and C go bye-bye.)  
  
RIKKU (sighs): I knew it.  
  
KATIE: You are stuck with the two you think it is. A secluded hot spring or a volcano.  
  
RIKKU: There is no way I'm using another lifeline. I will try my hardest not to use another one. A and D. D sounds more like Aisha though.  
  
KATIE: You're leaning towards a volcano.  
  
RIKKU: I think the volcano sounds a lot more like Aisha. Yeah. I'm going to go ahead and say D.  
  
KATIE: You know if you get this wrong, you will lose $3,000, and you will be back down to $1,000.  
  
RIKKU: $1,000 is a lot of money. But I want wads. I'm sticking with it, Katie.  
  
KATIE: I have to ask ya, Rikku. Is that your final answer?  
  
RIKKU: It is, Katie.  
  
(Dramatic music plays.)  
  
KATIE: I'm sorry to inform you that you are GOING ON! She got it right for $8,000.  
  
(Crowd cheers and more Dramatic music plays.)  
  
KATIE: And now the $16,000 question. In Tenchi Muyo! What is the name of Ayeka and Sasami's mother? A) Funaho. B) Tsunami. C) Misaki. D) Washu.  
  
RIKKU: It's definitely not D. And I think in that series of Tenchi Muyo, Sasami and Tsunami are the same person. And I know that Funaho is Katshuhito's mother. So by process of elimination, I will say Misaki.  
  
KATIE: Is that your final?  
  
RIKKU: That's my final.  
  
(Dramatic music plays.)  
  
KATIE: She just won $16,000!  
  
(Crowd cheers again, and more dramatic music plays.)  
  
KATIE: This is for $32,000, guaranteed. In Final Fanatsy VI, Sabin and Edgar's Castle runs from the Figaro Desert to where? A) Jidoor. B) Thamasa. C) Miranda. D) Kohlengen.  
  
RIKKU: Oh, crap. This is a toughie. Ooh. Help! I want to ask the aud.  
  
KATIE: Asking the aud, huh?  
  
RIKKU: Asking the aud.  
  
KATIE: Okay, audience. Rikku needs help, so with your keypads, using A,B,C or D, vote now.  
  
(Dramatic music plays for 10 seconds.)  
  
KATIE: Wow. Undecided. 50% say it's Miranda. 25% say Kohlengen and 25% say Thamasa.  
  
RIKKU: For some reason, I'm not liking Miranda. It's just a gut feeling I've got.  
  
KATIE: You're disagreeing with Miranda?  
  
RIKKU: Something is telling me that Miranda is wrong. So you know what? I think I'm gonna use my Phone-A-Friend.  
  
KATIE: And who are you calling?  
  
RIKKU: My best cousin in the world, Yunie.  
  
KATIE: Okay, let's get High Summoner Yuna on the phone.  
  
(Dial tone)  
  
YUNA: Yuna here.  
  
KATIE: Hi Yuna. This is Katie Couric from "Who Wants to Be A Millionaire."  
  
YUNA: Hi, Katie!  
  
KATIE: I've got Rikku here and she's stuck on a question. She will read the question, and you will have 30 seconds to answer it. You ready?  
  
YUNA: Bring it.  
  
KATIE: Okay Rikku, the floor is yours.  
  
RIKKU: Yunie, Sabin and Edgar's castle runs from Figaro desert to A) Jidoor. B) Thamasa. C) Miranda. D) Kohlengen.  
  
YUNA: And I was just shouting at the TV that the audience is on crack. Remember...FOREVER RACHEL! D!  
  
RIKKU: You sure?  
  
YUNA: Absolutely!  
  
RIKKU: Thanks, Yuna.  
  
YUNA: No problem!  
  
KATIE: Well...  
  
RIKKU: I had a funny feeling that it wasn't Miranda, and it sealed my confidence when Yunie said Forever Rachel. D, final.  
  
(Dramatic music plays)  
  
KATIE: Got it for $32,000!  
  
(Crowd Cheers and Dramatic Music Plays.)  
  
KATIE: Well, that's all the time we have for today folks. Rikku is up to $32,000 and has no lifelines. It's down to the nitty gritty for her! So we will pick up where we left off next time, when?  
  
RIKKU: Next Thursday after "Sailor Moon!"  
  
KATIE: From New York, everybody! Good night!  
  
(Crowd cheers and fades to credits...for this episode.) 


	2. Rikku Conclusion and Nabiki, Part One

Anime Millionaire, Night Two  
  
ANNOUNCER: Last time on "Who wants to be a Millionaire..."  
  
RIKKU: I'm gonna chance it. A) When he's Fat Buu.  
  
KATIE: So that is your...  
  
RIKKU: Final answer.  
  
(Dramatic music plays.)  
  
KATIE: She's right! $2,000 is yours.  
  
(Skips to another scene)  
  
RIKKU: I think the volcano sounds a lot more like Aisha. Yeah. I'm going to go ahead and say D.  
  
KATIE: I have to ask ya, Rikku. Is that your final answer?  
  
RIKKU: It is, Katie.  
  
(Dramatic music plays.)  
  
KATIE: I'm sorry to inform you that you are GOING ON! She got it right for $8,000.  
  
(Skips to another scene)  
  
RIKKU: Oh, crap. This is a toughie. Ooh. Help! I want to ask the aud.  
  
KATIE: Asking the aud, huh?  
  
(after the polls...)  
  
KATIE: Wow. Undecided. 50% say it's Miranda. 25% say Kohlengen and 25% say Thamasa.  
  
RIKKU: For some reason, I'm not liking Miranda. It's just a gut feeling I've got.  
  
KATIE: You're disagreeing with Miranda?  
  
RIKKU: Something is telling me that Miranda is wrong. So you know what? I think I'm gonna use my Phone-A-Friend.  
  
(skips another scene)  
  
RIKKU: Yunie, Sabin and Edgar's castle runs from Figaro desert to A) Jidoor. B) Thamasa. C) Miranda. D) Kohlengen.  
  
YUNA: And I was just shouting at the TV that the audience is on crack. Remember...FOREVER RACHEL! D!  
  
(skips another scene)  
  
RIKKU: I had a funny feeling that it wasn't Miranda, and it sealed my confidence when Yunie said Forever Rachel. D, final.  
  
(Dramatic music plays)  
  
KATIE: Got it for $32,000!  
  
(shot of the NYC skyline)  
  
ANNOUNCER: Now, live from New York City. Night 2 of "Who Wants to be a Millionaire: Anime Edition." And here's your host, America's Sweetheart herself, Katie Couric!  
  
(The crowd cheers, as Katie walks out to the set.)  
  
KATIE: Hi!  
  
(The crowd continues to cheer, then start to chant.)  
  
CROWD: KA-TIE! KA-TIE! KA-TIE!  
  
KATIE: Thank you, guys. You guys are AWESOME!!  
  
(Crowd cheers louder.)  
  
KATIE: Welcome to Night 2 of our special Anime Edition of "Millionaire!"  
  
(Crowd cheers again.)  
  
KATIE: Yeah! Last time we were here, Rikku was in the hot seat, and got pretty far.  
  
RIKKU: $32,000, Katie.  
  
KATIE: Rikku can't leave with less than that amount. Now how are things since the last time we were here.  
  
RIKKU: Same as I was last time. NERVOUS!  
  
KATIE: Well, you should be, because you are going for some serious dollars. Good News and Bad News, Rikku. The good news is that you are 5 right answers away from taking $1,000,000 back to Spira. The bad news is that you ran out of lifelines during the last show. So, Rikku. Are you ready?  
  
RIKKU: Ready as I'll ever be, Katie!  
  
KATIE: Audience, are you ready!  
  
CROWD: YEAH!  
  
KATIE: Let's play "Who wants to be a Millionaire!"  
  
(Dramatic music plays as the crowd cheers.)  
  
KATIE: This one's for $64,000, Rikku. Here it is. What Tendo Sister does Tatewaki Kuno lose the abundance of his money to? A.) Nabiki. B.) Akane. C.) Kasumi. D.) Soun.  
  
NABIKI: Oh, good grief! You better get this right, Rikku!  
  
RIKKU: I honestly don't know the answer to this. Now I'm wishing I could have saved my Phone-A-Friend and called Kuno.  
  
NABIKI (under her breath): You've gotta be kidding.  
  
RIKKU: I'm just gonna take a ballpark guess and say NABIKI, FINAL!  
  
(Dramatic Music Plays)  
  
KATIE: GOT IT! $64,000!  
  
(The crowd cheers and more heavy dramatic music plays.)  
  
KATIE: You knew the answer, didn't you Rikku?  
  
RIKKU: Of course I did.  
  
NABIKI: You better have!  
  
KATIE: We're playing for $125,000 now. And here is the question. Naru, Keitaro, Mitsune and Shinobu are all part of what Anime Series? A.) Tenchi Muyo! B.) Ranma ½ C.) Love Hina. D.) Oh My Goddess.  
  
RIKKU: You've got me there. They all sound like possible candidates. I know it isn't Ranma or Tenchi. Which would narrow it down to Love Hina and Oh My Goddess. I know in Love Hina, there's a 12 year old girl, but I don't know her name. AHHH!!!  
  
KATIE: Need a drink?  
  
RIKKU: Oh, god, yes!  
  
(Katie and Rikku take a swig of water.)  
  
RIKKU: Ahhh. Now! The 12 year old in Love Hina. I have NO CLUE what her name is! What's the one about all the galactic ley...no, that's Outlaw Star. Katie. I REALLY have no clue here, and IF my 50/50 we available, I would have taken here and probably would have ended up with Love Hina and Oh My Goddess. So I'm gonna stop here and take the $64,000.  
  
KATIE: You sure about this?  
  
RIKKU: ...yeah.  
  
(Dramatic music stops.)  
  
KATIE: Well, Rikku's stopping at $64,000. But just for fun, Rikku. Take a guess.  
  
RIKKU: I would have said Love Hina.  
  
KATIE: And you would have had $125,000.  
  
RIKKU: NOOOO!!!!  
  
KATIE: But you're leaving here with $64,000. Not too bad, if you ask me.  
  
RIKKU: Not bad at all. Thanks, Katie.  
  
(Katie hands Rikku a check for $64,000. The crowd cheers as Rikku walks off the stage.)  
  
KATIE: Yeah, the 12 year old girl Rikku was thinking about was indeed Shinobu from Love Hina. She probably remembered the name while she was walking backstage. But there are 9 Anime All-Stars left, ready to go. Kiyone, Roger, Nabiki, Kagome, Sailor Moon, Gohan, Sasami, Gene and Inuyasha are all going vie for the right to be the next to the hot seat with this fastest finger question. Here it is...  
  
(Dramatic Music Plays.)  
  
KATIE: Put these famous Anime girls in order from oldest to youngest. A.) Kagome Higurashi. B.) Sasami Jurai. C.) Kasumi Tendo. D.) Sakura Avalon.  
  
(Dramatic Music Plays for 15 seconds.)  
  
KATIE: Okay. Time is up and here is the correct order; C.) Kasumi Tendo. A.) Kagome Higurashi. D.) Sakura Avalon. B.) Sasami Jurai. And the person to get it with the fastest time is...  
  
NABIKI: Oh, yeah!  
  
KATIE: Nabiki Tendo from Ranma ½! Come on up here, Nabiki!  
  
(The crowd cheers, as Nabiki makes her way to the hot seat.)  
  
KATIE: Welcome to the hot seat, Nabiki.  
  
NABIKI: Alaways a pleasure, Katie.  
  
KATIE: So tell us a little about yourself.  
  
NABIKI: Well, I'm Nabiki Tendo, elder sister to Akane Tendo, and I live with Ranma Saotome at the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts.  
  
KATIE: And do you pick up on some of those Martial Arts, Nabiki?  
  
INUYASHA: Of course, not! She's too busy going after Kuno!  
  
NABIKI: Inuyasha baby...sit.  
  
Inuyasha falls out of his chair and hits the ground face first. Kagome couldn't help but laugh.  
  
KAGOME (laughing): That was awesome, Nabiki.  
  
NABIKI: I do what I can. To answer your question Katie, I don't. I leave the rough stuff to Akane and Ranma. But I should if I want to save Kuno baby.  
  
KATIE: Okay, let's play. You know the rules of the game. 15 right answers away from $1,000,000. You know about the three lifelines; Ask the Audience, Phone-A-Friend, and 50/50. You all set to play, Nabiki?  
  
NABIKI: I was born ready.  
  
KATIE: Let's play "Who wants to be a Millionaire!"  
  
(The crowd cheers and Dramatic music plays.)  
  
KATIE: First question for $100. Kiyone's ship is called what? A.) Mihoshi. B.)Yagami. C.) Ryo-Ohki. D.) Ken-Ohki.  
  
KIYONE: Get this wrong and you're just as airheaded as Mihoshi.  
  
NABIKI: My answer is B, Katie. Yagami, Final answer.  
  
KATIE: Got it for $100.  
  
NABIKI: HA! In your face, Kiyone!  
  
(Crowd cheers.)  
  
KATIE: $200 question, now. In Sailor Moon, Mina's sport of choice is what? A.) Football. B.) Baseball. C.) Volleyball. D.) Hockey.  
  
NABIKI: That would be volleyball, Katie. Final answer.  
  
KATIE: Right again for $200.  
  
(Crowd cheers.)  
  
KATIE: Next question for $300 is this. Who is the father of Trunks and Bra (Bulla)? A.) Goku. B.) Vegeta. C.) Raditz. D.) Cell.  
  
NABIKI: I don't think Cell could father anything, Raditz is dead and all of Goku's children start with Go. So my final answer will be Vegeta.  
  
KATIE: And your right again, Nabiki! $300!  
  
(crowd cheers.)  
  
KATIE: This question is for $500, Nabiki. What was the final destination in Outlaw Star? A.) King Kai's Planet. B.) The Galactic Leyline. C.) Planet Jurai. D.) Spira.  
  
NABIKI: That would be the Galactic Leyline, Katie. Final.  
  
KATIE: She's right again! $500!  
  
(Crowd cheers.)  
  
KATIE: This is for $1,000. Who won the Cell Games? A.) Goten. B.) Gohan. C. Goku. D.) Hercule.  
  
NABIKI: Hercule couldn't win a tournament of Dance Dance Revolution.  
  
(The crowd and Katie start laughing.)  
  
NABIKI: With that being said, I will say that my good friend Gohan won that tournament. That's my final answer, Katie.  
  
KATIE: Got it for a guaranteed $1,000.  
  
(The crowd cheers and Dramatic music plays.)  
  
KATIE: Nabiki is 10 away from $1,000,000! Stay tuned to see how far she gets!  
  
(Dramatic Music plays to fade.)  
  
(Commercial break; showing promos of Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie.)  
  
KATIE: Welcome back to "Millionaire." Nabiki Tendo is in the hot seat and is up to $1,000 with all her lifelines. You still think you'll pass Rikku, Nabiki?  
  
NABIKI: Better believe I do, Katie.  
  
KATIE: I see that you have your sisters Kasumi and Akane in the audience. What will you do if you win the $1,000,000?  
  
NABIKI: First off, I'll have to buy a wedding dress so when Kuno baby and I get married.  
  
SAILOR MOON: Everyone knows that you and Kuno aren't even engaged yet!  
  
NABIKI: Oh contraire, Serena. Once I get the Million, Kuno will have to fall into my arms.  
  
(Everyone in the audience starts laughing.)  
  
KATIE: I seems like you have a lot riding on this.  
  
NABIKI: Oh, yeah.  
  
KATIE: So are you ready to resume?  
  
NABIKI: Just bring it, baby.  
  
KATIE: Let's resume "Who wants to be a Millionaire!"  
  
(Dramatic music plays and the crowd cheers.)  
  
KATIE: The other contestants can't help you from this point on, so here it is for $2,000. In Yu-Gi-Oh, Who was Yugi's dueling when three blue-eyes white dragons were summoned? A.) Seto Kaiba. B.) Mai Valentine. C.) Mokuba Kaiba. D.) A Ghost of Seto Kaiba.  
  
NABIKI: Oh, man! This is a hard one. I'm tempted to use one of my lifelines.  
  
KATIE: Want to?  
  
NABIKI: No. I want to save them for when I really need them. I do know that Seto Kaiba has a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in his deck. But how many? Man!  
  
KATIE: Trying process of elimination...  
  
NABIKI: Yeah. Which would eliminate Mai and Mokuba. I don't believe that Seto Kaiba has three Blue-Eyes in his deck. But it wouldn't shock me if he did. Okay, Nabiki. Summon all your Yu-Gi-Oh knowledge up. Seto Kaiba's deck...I just remembered! He DOES have three Blue-Eyes in his deck. But he didn't use all three of them when he dueled Yugi. So I'll have to say D.  
  
KATIE: You sure that's what you want to go with?  
  
NABIKI: Sure.  
  
KATIE: Is that your final answer.  
  
NABIKI: That's my final.  
  
(Dramatic music plays.)  
  
KATIE: You're right! $2,000!  
  
(The crowd cheers and more dramatic music plays.)  
  
KATIE: This question is for $4,000. Here it is. Who WAS NOT on King Kai's planet during the Frieza fight? A.) Yamcha. B.) Ti'en. C.) Sasami. D.) Piccolo.  
  
NABIKI: Anyone who gets this wrong at home should be shot. Sasami, final!  
  
(Dramatic music plays.)  
  
KATIE: Of course, it's Sasami. You've got $4,000!  
  
(The crowd cheers and more dramatic music plays.)  
  
KATIE: The $8,000 question coming up, Nabiki. What is the name if Hamtaro's master? A.) Kagome. B.) Laura. C.) Serena. D.) Yuna.  
  
NABIKI: So sacrilegious. Asking a Hamtaro question on Anime Millionaire. Unfortunately I know the answer to this. It's Laura. Final.  
  
(Dramatic music plays.)  
  
KATIE: Yeah, you're right again, Nabiki for $8,000!  
  
(The crowd cheers and more dramatic music plays.)  
  
KATIE: $16,000, Nabiki. Here we go. In Final Fantasy 9, Queen Branhe makes servants like which character? A.) Vivi. B.) Eiko. C.) Zidane. D.) Princess Garnet.  
  
NABIKI: I know it's not Eiko or Garnet. There's a whole world full of people like Zidane, but there's also a whole village full of people like Vivi. It's either Vivi or Zidane. But I don't know which one to pick.  
  
KATIE: You still have all three of your lifelines, Nabiki.  
  
NABIKI: I know. I want to save them for when I pass $32,000. If I even get to $32,000. This is a tough one, Katie! Okay. I'll say. Vivi. Because Zidane's people have a whole planet to themselves. I think Queen Brahne made the other black mages that live in the black mage village. So I'll say Vivi.  
  
KATIE: You want that to be your...  
  
NABIKI: Final answer, Katie.  
  
(Dramatic Music Plays.)  
  
KATIE: YES! $16,000!  
  
(The crowd cheers, and Kasumi and Akane jump up and down with joy.)  
  
KATIE: Nabiki is 6 questions away from $1,000,000 and still has ALL her lifelines! We'll be right back after this!  
  
(Dramatic Music Plays to fade.)  
  
(Commercial Break; Showing previews for The Big O.)  
  
KATIE: Welcome back to "Millionaire." Well, Nabiki. You are flying through this. You're up to $16,000 and you haven't used any lifelines.  
  
NABIKI: How many lifelines did Rikku have at this point?  
  
KATIE: She had two. She burned one on the Aisha Clan-Clan question.  
  
NABIKI: I told you, I'm going further than Rikku!  
  
KATIE: That's reained to be seen, Nabiki. You are currently at the $32,000 question. You need 3 to get to where Rikku was, $125,000, and 6 to get the Million.  
  
NABIKI: I'll get there, Katie. Bank on it, baby.  
  
KATIE: So are you ready to go on?  
  
NABIKI: Bring it, Katie baby.  
  
KATIE: Let's resume "Who wants to be a Millionaire!"  
  
(The crowd cheers and Dramatic music plays.)  
  
KATIE: This is for $32,000, Nabiki. Where did Sasami's mom, Mihoshi and Kiyone work in the "Pretty Sammy" Movies? A.) A Day Care Center. B.) The School. C.) A CD shop. D.) The Liquor Store.  
  
NABIKI: We all know it's not D. I remember Miho and Kiyo working at a school, but I think that was during a Tenchi Universe episode. And they never worked at a Day Care center that I remember, so I'm going to go ahead and say A CD Shop.  
  
KATIE: Final?  
  
NABIKI: Final.  
  
(Dramatic Music Plays.)  
  
KATIE: Got it for a Guaranteed $32,000.  
  
(Crowd cheers and Dramatic Music Plays.)  
  
(Deeper Dramatic Music hits.)  
  
KATIE: You can go back to the Tendo Training Hall with no more than $32,000, Nabiki. But I think you'd love to go back with $1,000,000.  
  
NABIKI: Sure would.  
  
KATIE: You're 5 questions away, so here's the first of them for $64,000. What was card that was captured at the beginning of "Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie?" A.) Windy. B.) Wood. C.) Arrow. D.) Tree.  
  
NABIKI: Whoa. I have to take a drink on this one.  
  
KATIE: By all means.  
  
(Both Katie and Nabiki take a swig of water.)  
  
NABIKI: I have no knowledge on Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie. It's a good think I saved my lifelines. So I will call the one person who knows Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie better than anyone.  
  
KATIE: And who would that be?  
  
NABIKI: Sakura Avalon.  
  
KATIE: Nice choice, Nabiki. Let's get Sakura on the phone.  
  
(Dial tone sounds.)  
  
SAKURA: Hello?  
  
KATIE: Hi, Sakura. Katie Couric from "Who wants to be a Millionaire."  
  
SAKURA: HI!  
  
KATIE: I've got Nabiki Tendo here who's stuck on a question...  
  
SAKURA: Nabiki from Ranma ½?  
  
KATIE: You got it!  
  
SAKURA: YAY!!! I LOVE HER!!!  
  
KATIE: Well, she's stuck on a question and there are four answers. She'll read them off and you'll have 30 seconds to help her out. You ready?  
  
SAKURA: Sure thing?  
  
KATIE: Nabiki, the floor is yours.  
  
NABIKI: Sakura, what was the card that was captured at the beginning of your movie? Windy, Wood, Arrow or Tree?  
  
SAKURA: That would be Arrow, Nabiki.  
  
NABIKI: How positive are you, Sakura?  
  
(The audience starts laughing.)  
  
SAKURA: I am 100% sure.  
  
NABIKI: Thanks, Sakura.  
  
SAKURA: The pleasure is mine.  
  
KATIE: Well?  
  
NABIKI: I will say Arrow, final answer.  
  
(Dramatic music plays.)  
  
KATIE: You're going on, Nabiki! $64,000!  
  
(Horn sounds.)  
  
KATIE: That will do it for tonight. When we come back, Nabiki will try to pass Rikku and go for $125,000. She has two lifelines left. We'll be back next week, when Nabiki?  
  
NABIKI: Right after Cowboy Bebop, baby.  
  
KATIE: From New York. Good night, everbody! 


End file.
